


Used To It

by pushupindrag



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: Set sometime in the future. Jonas comes back home after a long day of work and tells Mitch about it. Mitch helps.Jonas gets home late, stumbling out of his shoes and getting in a tangle with his jacket as the flat door slams shut behind him. The frame shaking. Not that it matters, the whole building shook whenever there was a strong enough wind.He’d gotten used to it.





	Used To It

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally just fluff, I just want these boys to be happy. 
> 
> Ahh first time writing these guys... I found Long Exposure the other day and I couldn't help myself! Please let me know if i've got the characters completely wrong!
> 
> None of the characters are mine they belong to the wonderful webcomic Long Exposure which you can read [here!](http://longexposurecomic.com/)
> 
> Beta'd and Edited by the wonderful Hippomatrix on here and [maaarble on tumblr](http://maaarble.tumblr.com/) Thank you so much for doing this!!!
> 
> Come chat with me about these guys on my tumblr [here](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/) if you want!

Jonas gets home late, stumbling out of his shoes and getting in a tangle with his jacket as the flat door slams shut behind him, the frame shaking. Not that it matters, the whole building shakes whenever there’s a strong enough wind.

He’d gotten used to it.

“Babe? S’at you?” And crap, Mitch had been asleep.

“Nobody else would want to break in.” Jonas can’t spare much energy to feel bad, instead he manages to stumble into what they call the living room. “Why aren’t you in bed if you’re gonna sleep?”

“Didn’ wanna sleep withoutchya.” Mitch shifts onto his back, yawning wide with his arms open as Jonas just collapses.

Mitch barely makes an ‘oomph’ sound and Jonas appreciates it as he snuggles into his boyfriend's bony chest.

“Idiot.”

“Hmmm, hey baby.” He feels a sloppy kiss to the top of his head “Rough day Spots?”

“You’ve got no idea.” Jonas doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, letting Mitch’s arms settle properly around him, one hand going underneath his work shirt, thumbs massaging circles into his back and hips.

“You gonna fuckin’ tell me eventually, or what?” Mitch has a smile in his voice so Jonas just buries his face in deeper, huffing to himself.

“Just a long day.”

“S’always a long fuckin’ day.” Jonas feels another kiss to his curls and he smiles despite himself, kissing Mitch’s chest in return “An’ you still always tell me anyway.”

“True.” Jonas turns his head, facing their old TV set up and water stained wallpaper.

Mitch waits as he resettles himself, shuffling so his hands are up by his chest, curled under his chin, one of his hands tangling in the collar of Mitch’s ridiculous shirt.

“Sorted baby?”

“Hmm.” Jonas hums, leaning up a little to kiss Mitch’s jaw which get’s a low chuckle from his boyfriend and a kiss to Jonas’ forehead in response before Jonas starts on his mini rant. Mitch chimes in when he feels it’s appropriate and Jonas appreciates it.

“I get there late, because of the stupid bus-”

“Fuckin’ stupid.”

“Yeah! But you know the boss, he likes me and all-”

He get’s a quick squeeze for that as Mitch snarls a little “Better not be likin’ you too much.”

Jonas just giggles, “He’s like 90, you’ve met him! Shut up, stop being weird.” Laughing into Mitch’s chest Jonas just blindly slaps at his boyfriends arm. Knowing that Mitch would be blushing the brightest of red right now at being called out.

“Yeah well-” Mitch sounds bashful as he shifts “Don’t want anyone stealin’ my baby now do I?”

Shaking his head, Jonas leans up again, kissing Mitch properly this time.

“Nobody could steal me. Now can I get back to my story?” He flutters his eyelashes, delighting in how Mitch’s blush comes back in full force, one of the fancy ‘decorative’ pillows on the couch hovering a little with his powers.

It happened sometimes, the hovering when Mitch is just too happy for words. It used to just be when he was angry, but that has been changing.

“Sure baby.” Mitch no longer looks ashamed of his actions.

“Well, then of course it’s just the boring old work. Nothing special. But come lunchtime, the asshole, you know who I’m talking about, goes and steals my lunch so I’ve got nothing to eat.”

“Mike.” Mitch hisses under his breath, frown etching itself into his features as he says the name.

Mike has been hassling Jonas for a while now, stealing his lunch, giving him extra work. Excluding him from meetings he needed to be in, that sort of thing. “You want me to stab him? You know I’d do that for you baby. I’d go back inside for you, especially if he’s harassing you. Don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Oh, no, don’t worry.” Jonas can’t help the pink light that starts dancing around the room. He shouldn’t feel so happy and in love at hearing Mitch threaten to assault his co worker.

But Mitch means well, and his threats on his boyfriend’s behalf mean he loves Jonas. And Jonas loves him right back.

“I’m gonna get him fired.”

“You what?” Mitch’s anger fades, leading to a splutter and a surprised chuckle.

“Yeah I’ve got a plan! I’ve recorded everything he’s done, taped a few conversations all sneaky. I’m gonna get him fired because of homophobic discrimination. He called me a uh- you know. I’m not gonna but you can guess? Right? I told you?”

Jonas remembers. How he came home crying one day, and had to physically restrain Mitch from going and beating the guy to death.

Jonas had had to stand there and hold him, sobs probably heard down the halls as their possessions had gone flying around the room.

They had been lucky a window hadn’t broken.

“Yeah, wanted to kill the fucker.” Mitch’s arms tighten again, a deep frown on his face, as if he wants to get up right now and go find the guy. “Could still-”

“No need baby. I’m gonna get him fired. He won’t work around here ever again.” He pats Mitch gently on the chest, kissing where he had just pet before leaning up to kiss his boyfriend again.

They melt together, and Jonas lets himself be dragged into the warm haze of Mitch’s mouth, hands warm and comforting on his skin, legs tangling slowly as Jonas deepens the kiss with a lick to Mitch’s bottom lip.

They stay there like that for a good few minutes, sleepily making out, both too tired to really do anything more despite the semi Jonas thinks he can feel at his thigh. That is until Mitch pulls back in a somewhat panic state, eyes snapping open and lurching forwards.

Jonas barely manages to stay in his lap, clinging for dear life to Mitch’s shoulders.

“So ya haven’t fuckin’ eaten today? Like? At all?”

There’s a beat. “N-no?”

“Ah fuck. Come on Joey. I’m makin’ you beans on toast.”

Mitch is up in a flash, somehow manhandling Jonas in the process, gently settling him back down on the couch before he flits into the kitchen, limbs awkward and dead from sleep, and Jonas’ head spins a little as he hears him crashing about the kitchen.

“Babe, you don’t have to make me anything-”

“No I’m doin’ it. You’re outta luck, I’m making you some damn dinner. Can’t believe you didn’t eat all fuckin’ day. You gotta take care’a yourself babe.”

Jonas gets up, slumping to the kitchen. “Thought that was your job?” He leans against the door jamb when he gets there, lazy smile playing on his lips as he watches Mitch move about with an ease that only comes from being comfortable in your surroundings. Even if he does nearly burn himself on the toaster. Which, shouldn’t actually be possible.

But wherever Mitch is, there was some sort of trouble.

Jonas has gotten used to it.

In between heating up the beans and making the toast, Mitch steals kisses, shark-like grin on his face whenever he ‘innocently’ sidles over to where Jonas is leaning.

“You’re gonna let the food burn.” Jonas puts up a false protest, smirk on his face as Mitch comes over, hands out until Jonas’ hips are filling them.

“It’s all on a timer Spots. Ain’t got nothing to worry about.” And then he’s leaning down, nosing at Jonas’ cheek before pulling him in, hands squeezing hard as he wastes no time in licking into Jonas’ open mouth.

It’s the gross kind of kiss that has Jonas reeling a little, but he’s tired and hungry and they have a bed that’s waiting for them in the other room. So he leans back, breaking the kiss a little to something softer.

There’s a question on Mitch’s tongue he can feel it, but then the toast is popping up and he’s back into ‘must protect Jonas mode’ so he flies over to it, grabbing some plates from the cupboard as he plates everything up.

They eat in silence, legs knocking together on the couch. It’s quiet and comfortable and Jonas nearly nods off a few times.

“Bed?”

Mitch just slings an arm around his shoulders, practically hauling him up as they make their way to the bedroom.

Both strip once they get in there. Jonas is past the point of any insecurity, and Mitch has a good body, one Jonas is very fond of looking at. So it isn't an issue.

What is an issue, is that once Jonas crawls into bed, head screaming for the pillow underneath his head, Mitch climbs into his lap, hands squeezing at the pudge on his hips, grinding down a little, erection making itself known as Mitch smirks above him.

He’s soon kissing Jonas’ face, his eyelids his forehead his nose and his mouth before he moves onto Jonas’s neck. The kisses down his neck tickle, the sucks aching and stinging with every bite. But Jonas just... Can’t tonight.

“Hmm, not tonight baby I’m sorry.” And that makes Mitch freeze.

They haven’t really been in this situation before. Jonas is always generally up for it, and the only times Mitch isn’t are when he’s drunk and Jonas doesn’t want to take advantage of that.

So this is different. And Jonas feels his breath catch in his throat, instantly afraid of something. Something he can’t quite place other than it being an overwhelming feeling of anxiety.

“‘M sorry. Fuck. Shit.” Mitch rolls off, and then off the bed entirely, before he starts to pace. “Shit baby ‘m sorry I-”

“Mitch-”

“I didn’t mean to pressure ya, I just. Fuck!” And finally Jonas see’ the fear and panic in Mitch’s eyes and he gets it.

“Hey no, baby come here.” He holds his hands out, waiting patiently as Mitch reluctantly takes them.

“I’m so sorry baby- Fuck i’m a fuckin’ stupid idiot. Joey ‘m sorry-”

“Mitch. Stop.” And Mitch does. “You didn’t do anything unwanted, okay? I’m just really tired.”

“You sure?” Mitch looks like he’s about to bolt, shifting from foot to foot, and Jonas really doesn’t like it.

“I’m sure. Now get back into bed. I miss you. Need you to protect me okay?”

Mitch looks away, uncharacteristically shifty before he hunches in on himself, nodding. “I just don’t ever wanna hurt ya baby is all.”

“And you’ll be the first to know if you do.” Jonas lets Mitch climb over him, dragging his boyfriends arm around him as soon as he’s close enough, snuggling right back into Mitch’s chest, breathing deeply.

 

“You need to shower in the morning, you smell awful.” Jonas looks up, smiling as Mitch slowly starts to settle himself again.

“Do I now huh?” And there’s the smirk that Jonas loves so much.

“Yeah, but I can see you lifting your arm, you don’t have to prove it.” Mitch lifts his arm higher anyway, laughing loudly as he shoves his armpit into Jonas’ face. And they both hear the tension that drains out of Mitch through his laughter.

Jonas just squirms, burying his face into his pillow.

“Stop it- Come on babe I wanna sleep, stop being a jerk.”

“You love me though.” Mitch does stop, a little out of breath from laughing so hard but he’s beaming.

“Yeah. Yeah I do.”

“Love you too.”

“I know dweeb.”

Jonas leans up, kissing Mitch one last time before he turns over, safe in Mitch’s arms as he finally falls asleep.


End file.
